Two-Face (Arkhamverse)
Two-Face is the senary antagonist of Batman Arkham City and a major antagonist of Batman Arkham Knight. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Batman Arkham City If the Catwoman pack is downloaded, Two-Face captures Catwoman at gunpoint before she could steal from him in the courthouse. In the main story, Batman hears from an intercepted radio signal from a TYGER guard that Two-Face has Catwoman held captive in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. Batman fought Two-Face's henchmen to get in the courthouse. He sees Two-Face starting a kangaroo trial with Catwoman suspended above a vat of acid. Before starting the trial, he flips his coin in the air, landing on its good side. Batman takes out the gunman at the top before fighting his henchmen on the floor. After he defeats them, Two-Face shot Batman through the panel and tries to kill Catwoman. He flips his coin again, this time landing on the bad side. Before he could kill her, Catwoman breaks free, scratches the scarred half of his face, and knocks his gun away from him. Catwoman says "No gun Harv?" and Two-Face reveals another gun and replies "Two guns bitch!", and then Batman uses his grappling hook to suspend him atop the vat of acid. If Batman talks to him, Two-Face vows that he will be back. After Batman escapes the subway after leaving Wonder City, if he goes inside the museum, he will see Two-Face's henchmen taunting Penguin, hinting that he will take over his base of operations. In Catwoman's DLC pack, after the main story ends, she heads to her apartment to retrieve the stuff she has stolen from Hugo Strange, only to trigger a bomb set by Two-Face. She survives and attacks the henchmen checking up on her if she was dead. One of the henchmen revealed that Two-Face is in the museum. She heads there and fights off his henchmen. Catwoman enters the room that Two-Face is in, feeling confident that his gang will take over Arkham and Gotham after taking over Penguin's base and hearing about Joker's death. If a henchmen sees an unconscious body or if Two-Face sees Catwoman, he will go ballistic, walk to different places and shoot a bazooka-type firearm all over the place. After Catwoman has taken out enough henchmen and takes down Two-Face, she threatens to scratch him again unless he gives her stuff back. Two-Face replies that he only kept half and gave the rest away to a select henchmen. Catwoman knocks him out and hunts down the henchmen to get the rest of her stuff back. Batman Arkham Knight In Batman: Arkham Knight, there is a side mission where Batman has to stop Two-Face from robbing multiple banks in Gotham. After Batman stops Two-Faces thugs from robbing a couple banks, Two-Face will come in the final bank and face Batman. After Batman defeats Two-Face and a couple of his thugs, Batman will take him to the GCPD to be locked up with the other villains that Batman has defeated. However, whilst his men ware captured in Gotham, Two-face had also sent men to Blüdhaven to empty the banks there. As Nightwing was busy in Gotham helping Batman, Two-Face's men in Blüdhaven were unopposed and were able to steal loads of money. Additionally, Two-Face has broken out of jail. After Knightfall Protocol, Tim Drake infiltrates the Hell's Gate Waste Disposal Facility which Two-Face uses to launder his money. After defeating Two-Face's men, Robin faces Two-Face himself, who overpowers the young hero by shooting him in the foot. As Robin lies on the ground, Two-Face prepares to finish him off but is distracted when Barbara overrides the loudspeakers in the room, giving Robin the opportunity to lunge at Two-Face and knock him out. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game bosses Category:Usurper Category:Crime Lord Category:Gamblers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen heroes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Protective Villains Category:Thief Category:Successful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Supervillains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mongers Category:Crazy villains Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Anarchist Category:Hatemongers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Brutes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side